


Sex Education

by edensgay (buckybarfs)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, Gen, It's cringe, and jacob having to explain sex to her, he's jacob, it's awkward, it's my OFC! Cultist Charity being an innocent baby, joseph is disappointed, she's sheltered, the f/m is two resistance people fucking, there's some gore in the first chapter, this isn't a ship fic, whats up y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:57:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckybarfs/pseuds/edensgay
Summary: Jacob and one of his Chosen are in the woods when they come across some resistance members having a private moment. Unluckily for Jacob his Chosen happens to be a twenty-one year old girl who doesn't understand the concept of casual sex.





	1. Let's Talk About Sex

**Author's Note:**

> based on the prompt: Jacob in the woods helping a cult girl who got lost and he secretly loves her and they find a couple having sex but the girl is really innocent and the guy is hurting his gf and she gets desperate and jacob has to explain that this is not what is happening lol
> 
> (I couldn't see Jacob falling for a girl like that so this is just a friendly fic lmao)

__

One of Jacob’s best fighters was a man named Matthew, he led a small sect of the Chosen and was a favorite of the Heralds. His wife, Helen, was someone who ran a large vegetable farm in John’s region. Both were highly respected in the Eden’s Gate community, the couple seen as an example for all, Joseph often praising them as community leaders during church gatherings.  
  
Their daughter, Charity, had just turned twenty-one and after three years of fighting with her parents had decided what she wanted to do with her life and who she wanted to be in the community. She had come to her father and told him she wanted to be a Chosen, she wanted to defend their people and be one of Jacob’s warriors.   
  
She’d grown up hearing her fathers tales of glorious fights, protecting their people and purging the sinners of this earth. Some little girls grew up hearing stories of princesses and wanted to become royalty, she wanted to slaughter non-believers in the name of the Lord.  
  
Matthew had come to Jacob and proudly told the man of his daughters decision, asking him if he would be able to take his daughter with him on his rounds one of these days to show her the ropes. Jacob said yes, not particularly caring about the outcome, and a week later got a report back from Matthew that his daughter was ready to train to become a Chosen.   
  
He preferred to stay as far away from  _Charity_  as possible, her name always forced a sigh from his lips and he had to resist the urge to roll his eyes every time she spoke. She’d spent most of her developmental years growing up a part of Eden’s Gate, which meant she had grown up sheltered.  
  
Really,  _really_  sheltered.   
  
Due to Joseph’s rules there were a lot of things she’d never had a chance to experience. Her parents had decided to take her out of public school at a young age to avoid the liberal shrews at her school from poisoning her mind with ungodly thoughts.  
  
She’d gone to kindergarten for a whopping four days before one day she came home and asked about where babies came from. Her parents had pulled her out immediately and homeschooled her until they came across one Joseph Seed preaching in a parking lot outside of the local Wal-Mart.   
  
They’d followed him across the country, raising Charity on his word.  
  
She never had a chance to go to a high school prom and get groped in the back of a mustang like most other girls her age. She never had a chance to smoke pot in the parking lot behind a Wendy’s on Friday night with some of the seedier kids from her classes. The Project didn’t allow technology so she didn’t grow up watching the television filth that most young adults her age had. Her humor was innocent and free of references to most pop culture. She’d never had her twenty first birthday party that for most people would have been a twenty four hour alcohol induced haze.   
  
She was pure, in each and every way. Completely untainted by the world around them, and eager to give and learn. Her desire to help was almost sinful, Jacob felt like he was the only one who saw how dangerous her innocent blind devotion could be. She would do anything in the name of the Father.  
  
Jacob made a point to take an interest in each Chosen, current and future. He often singled them out during their training and sent them on specific missions alone to see how they would hold up. Which is how he’d ended up in this situation.  
  
He’d sent Charity out to wipe out a small resistance campsite, it had no more than three people and she’d almost completed her training. She should have been perfect for it, he’d intended for it to be quick and easy. Take no more than a few hours.  
  
Instead she went a day without contact and Jacob took it upon himself to go after her, if her father found out that something could have happened to her it would shake his loyalties and make him question Jacob’s methods. It was better to go quietly.  
  
He followed her trail, it was easy enough, she had trained well but still was sloppy and unaccustomed to covering up her every move. What he didn’t expect was to see her standing in a clearing, a trashed tent beside her and her supplies strewn about. She was in the typical Chosen uniform, only her entire form dripped with blood, her mask in one hand and a blood spattered handgun in the other.   
  
She was staring down at the dead body in front of her with a blank look on her face, a few feet from her was another body, this one bludgeoned to death it’s face caved in. A bloody rock on the ground next to it appeared to be the culprit.  
  
“Thought you got lost, pup.” Jacob had been unsure of her due to her her innocence, the thought of having something that pure in his grasp, as part of his army unnerved him. Seeing her standing there covered in the blood of two dead Whitetails gave him a sickening sense of pride.  
  
“They snuck up on me.” Her voice was soft, shaky at best. She almost sounded ashamed. The Chosen used live targets as range practice, it helped with the first kill jitters. But nothing could compare to killing someone for the first time on your own terms, by your own hand and not a guiding one.   
  
These kills had almost been personal, both of the resistance members killed up close. The one nearest to her with a clean bullet hole in his forehead, the entry point stippled with a gunpowder tattoo was evidence of her close range fight.  
  
He nodded, not taking his eyes off of her as he watched her slowly come back to the present. “You took care of it.”  
  
She swallowed her throat thick with a sick feeling, looking afraid to speak, as if she worried he would reprimand her for being so sloppy.  
  
The two stood in silence for a few minutes until she spoke up, her voice a mere whisper that almost disappeared into the noise of the woods. “They told me Joseph was a false prophet. That I was young enough to change, to turn my back on the Project, my family. To turn my back on  _you_.” She finally met his gaze, looking like she was about to cry and Jacob felt the need to immediately change the subject because he couldn’t have her being weak and he didn’t particularly care for crying women.  
  
“You took care of it.” He emphasized, turning away from her and heading in the direction that he remembered the camp being in. “Let’s finish this.”  
  
With Charity by his side he lead her towards the camp, realizing that maybe his initial numbers were off. The Whitetails were becoming smarter, he had noticed they’d started going everywhere in groups of at least two. A campsite of three wouldn’t work because two would need to stay back while two hunted for food. His information had been bad, this wasn’t her fault.   
  
Thirty minutes later they reached the outskirts of the camp and what they saw stopped them dead in their tracks.  
  
A Whitetail man had a woman in front of him on her hands and knees, her ponytail knotted in his fist and he pounded into her at a punishing pace. The woman was letting out loud wails, the man grunts of pleasure. Jacob risked a glance at Charity and resisted the urge to laugh at her expression.  
  
She looked horrified, already raising her pistol and taking aim at the man. Jacob thought she was eager to get it over with so she could get home, he didn’t understand why she was actually upset.  
  
“At least let him finish, pup.” Jacob chuckled, big mistake.  
  
She turned to him, mouth popping open, as she tried to comprehend what he’d said. “My name is  _Charity_! Not pup.” She grumbled, her brow furrowing as she pouted at him. It was possible that she was genuinely annoyed but she gave off vibes similar to that of a third grader so it was hard to take her seriously.  
  
He had decided long ago to avoid saying her name as much as possible, the temptation to roll his eyes was too much. Who names their child  _Charity_?  
  
The woman let out a particularly loud whine and Jacob knew things were about to go downhill. “He’s hurting her!” She made a move to run into the clearing, preparing to help the ‘distressed’ woman. Making it obvious that if Jacob didn’t do something she would.  
  
Jacob’s hand darted out to catch her before she could give away their position. “ _Charity_ ,” He gritted his teeth as he said her name, “They’re having sex.” Had her parents given her absolutely so sex education? Had they never told her how they had conceived her or what her wifely duties would be once she took a husband?  
  
A frown spread across her features, tugging at her chapped lips as she looked at him disbelievingly. “She’s screaming.” She whispered, her voice harsh as she tried to wriggle out of the mountain sized man’s grasp.  
  
He had to steel himself, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath through his nose as he wondered why he’d gotten himself into this situation. He knew Charity wasn’t cut out for the life of a Chosen, a girl that innocent couldn’t have the task of taking lives on the daily. For a minute he had thought that she could do it, that she was strong enough to make it.  
  
The echoes of the woman saying “ _Yes, yes, yes!_ ” Echoed like a choir through the small clearing, the slapping of flesh pounding like a drum. Then it seemed to hit Charity, she got a confused look on her face, turning and squinting at the couple before her cheeks flushed.  
  
“Oh.” She said looking anywhere but at him, refusing to meet his eyes. She focused on a small bird on a nearby branch, unable to look at the couple or Jacob anymore. Her nose wrinkled in disgust as she tried to block out the noise.  
  
Jacob sighed, shaking his head and looked up at the sky, wondering why it had to be him. It could have been anyone else, he could have sent anyone else after her, but no, it was him. This was an actual situation he had to deal with.  
  
“Let’s go.”  
  
She finally met his gaze, frowning at him. “But-”  
  
“Lets. Go.” He said more firmly, grabbing her arm and pulling her in the opposite direction of the couple.  
  
He walked at a brisk pace, her stumbling behind him. If he walked fast enough he might be able to avoid the storm of questions he could see brewing on the girls face. If he could get her back to her parents or a friend or someone, anyone else who wasn’t him, he wouldn’t have to deal with it.  
  
The sound of her starting to speak made him wince, the tension in his shoulders ebbing when she gave up before forming any words. But Jacob Seed was not a lucky man.  
  
“They were procreating?”   
  
Jacob nearly shit his pants when he heard her timid voice. “Maybe.” He said through clenched teeth. Note to self: no more girls with biblical names that can also be stripper names.  
  
“They’re married?”   
  
He shrugged, still refusing to look at her. “It’s possible.”

A strained noise escaped her lips, “Premarital love-making is a sin.”

If Jacob thought that the hardest he would ever roll his eyes was upon hearing that her name was Charity then he was wrong. Joseph may preach that but he hardly abided by everything he preached, the girls blind devotion to his brother made him want to gouge his eyes out.

“They weren’t making love.”

She made a gagging noise and he resisted the urge to laugh. “It looked so impersonal, out in the open, it seems disrespectful.” Jacob had to fight the urge to tell her that when you want to fuck you want to fuck, it doesn’t matter where you are.  
  
The cool metal of the gun on his hip was calling to his forehead, anything to get out of this conversation. “Some people like it like that.” He’d be willing to bet that a lot of the people in Hope County liked it like that.

“Why?”

He had not woken up this morning and prepared himself to explain why some people liked degrading sex to a girl named Charity, he had never prepared himself for this. “Some people get off on being humiliated.” If he had to go anymore into detail he was sure he would kill himself then and there, or better yet, her.  
  
He felt a tug on his arm and turned around to see her rooted in place looking at him like he’d  killed a puppy. “That’s awful!”   
  
“Then don’t do it.” It was an obvious solution, if she had such a problem with casual dirty sex in the woods then she shouldn’t do it.   
  
“I’m saving myself for marriage.” She glowered at him, her thin brows pulling together over her soft brown eyes. Her tone was completely serious, there was not a hint of humor on her face. It was in that moment that Jacob realized she was genuinely just that innocent.  
  
He sighed and shook his head at her before turning and walking away, this wasn’t his conversation to have.


	2. Learning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the prompt: Thank you so much for writing my request (Let’s Talk About Sex) this made me laugh and I really love your fanfics. You write very well. After the fanfic I imagined they find Joseph and he ask Charity what where them doing and she say that she learned about casual dirty humiliating sex. Joseph look at Jacob like what the fuck did you do? and Jacobs like bitch explain things right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more of my baby girl Charity and her being a naive dumbass!

  
For the first time Charity showed up to Joseph’s sermon without her family, instead of standing between her parents she now stood beside Jacob. He’d grown fond of her commentary and feisty personality, her stunted view of the world was a source of amusement for him. He’d brought her as one of his bodies, not bodyguards, bodies. 

  
She’d completed her training after the incident in the woods, now a full fledged Chosen. She wore the the grey camouflage and burgundy scarf with pride, her light orange hair in a long braid falling down her back. The bow she carried kept pristine without a scratch, and thus far had only found use during training and some light hunting. She stood behind Jacob on his right, ready to defend her boss if needed, though the eldest Seed could definitely take care of it himself. 

  
By the doors of the Church she saw her parents, chatting with another couple they were friends with. When they spotted her they waved and she had to force herself to only give them a quick nod, instead of running up to them and hugging them like she wanted. In a lot of ways she was still very childish due to her stunted social views. 

  
Chosen camp had been the first time she’d been away from her parents for more than two days, because she’d never grown up having sleepovers with friends or anything of the sort. Jacob worried that she couldn’t tough it, which is why he so often kept her by his side, for now he knew she could handle it but he wasn’t sure if she could handle it in the long run. 

  
He watched curiously as she scanned the area, her eyes always coming back to rest on her family, her fingers tightening around the bow every as she watched them continue their routine without her. He wondered if it was hard, he’d been so happy to get away from his previous life, to escape the horrors of his past and sign up for something where he could make a difference. She was on the opposite end of the spectrum, she came from a good family, a happy family and had made the same choice as he. 

  
They meandered towards the Church, Jacob watching with mirth in his eyes as he watched her fidget and then stand stock still, as if she would forget herself and then remember once more. His brother emerged from the building and stood by the doors, ready to greet his flock as they arrived. At the sight of their prophet Charity stood up ramrod straight, eager to please the Father and prove her worth. 

  
“Brother,” Joseph said in greeting, pulling Jacob’s forehead to meet his. The two rested like that for a minute, Joseph attempting to convey positive thoughts through the closeness while Jacob tried not to fidget too much. 

  
Once they pulled apart the Father’s eyes landed on Charity, a small smile gracing his features as he held his arms out to her. She first glanced at Jacob, waiting for him to nod his approval before stepping into her prophets arms and allowing him to press a kiss to her forehead. 

  
“My child, how has Jacob been treating you?” A teasing tone carried in his voice as his calloused hands stroked her hair, his eyes resting on his brother. 

  
She beamed at the closeness and show of affection, basking in the love of the Father. “Wonderful, being a member of the Chosen is better than I ever dreamed of it being. I’m thankful for the opportunity to do my part and help protect the flock.” She tilted her head in a show of humility, her cheeks dusted with a soft pink.

  
A easy smile spread across his face as he tilted her head up so his eyes could meet hers, “My brother has a lot of knowledge to share, listen and you will find yourself learning a great deal.” His hand moved to cup her cheek, rubbing his thumb in soothing circular motions. She leaned into the touch, craving the closeness with the Father. 

  
Her parents stood a few feet away, her mother clutching her father’s hands and watching adoringly as their daughter interacted with Joseph. Seeing her blossom into such an upstanding young woman made their hearts soar, seeing her earn the Father’s approval made them misty eyed. Their sweet little girl, all grown up and killing sinners to protect the Eden they had helped to create.

  
Charity nodded anxiously, so quick Jacob wondered if she’d give herself whiplash. “Oh! He already has, I’ve learned so much. Just the other week he taught me about casual dirty humiliating sex.” She answered quickly, eager to prove herself, so quick that she didn’t stop to think about her words. Although, due to her raising she didn’t have the social capacity to understand why it may be an inappropriate topic.  

  
Joseph’s soft look turned into a sharp one as he looked to Jacob who immediately began wheezing out laughter, his throat hoarse as he choked on the guffaws. Out of context it was horrible, hell even in context it was questionable at best. Judging by the horrified looks on her parents faces this was going to be a long day.

  
If Helen Elizabeth Jones had pearls on she would be clutching them right now, followed by gasping and falling into her husband’s arms like a true disgraced southern belle. Instead she grit her teeth and stood up a bit straighter, taking a deep breath as she approached the small group.

  
“Jacob, after the sermon I would like a word.” Joseph said, his voice coming out shaky but stern as he gave his brother a disbelieving look. As if it was Jacob’s fault that some kid named Charity was never given a proper sex education and had happened to walk upon some voyeuristic couple with a death wish.

  
“I would like to be a part of that conversation as well, Father.” Helen spoke up, sidling right next to Joseph as she shot his herald a disapproving glare. She may be a follower of Eden’s Gate, she may be a woman of God, but first and foremost she was a mother. As a mother hearing about a man 26 years her daughters senior teaching her precious Charity about ‘casual dirty humiliating sex’ she was less than pleased and seeing more red than someone listening to Only You for the seventeenth time. 

  
Jacob Seed was not a man with fears, he hadn’t felt that emotion in years, he had seen too much and done too much to feel the effects of such a pitiful emotion. But once he saw the fire in the eyes of Mrs. Jones he found himself swallowing down fear that tasted an awful lot like bile. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ;)

**Author's Note:**

> feedback,,,,,,,, pwease uwu


End file.
